


疯入膏肓

by LKSlytherin



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKSlytherin/pseuds/LKSlytherin
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Kudos: 4





	疯入膏肓

-Jeremiah/Jerome NC-17  
-疯入膏肓

生来流着同样的血，DNA里刻着各自的疯狂，谁都是Joker，谁都在这个时代的阴影里制造诅咒，只不过一个天生坏种，一个受虐成疯。  
—————————————————————

这是我无可救药的弟弟。

Jeremiah浅到透亮的眼睛里总像覆了层毫无感情的无机质膜，即便在把手套血抿到弟弟鹅黄色的衬衫上时，他也照旧面无表情。  
没人能看透哥谭的现任小丑在想什么，他向来冷静得令人压抑，但此刻世界上最了解Jeremiah的人就在眼前。

Jerome裹在血迹斑驳的银西装里，因被前者掐住喉管而咧开割到两腮的嘴角微笑，显然享受其间。  
笑气发挥了应有的作用，Jeremiah现在辣得让他发硬，再想想这段时间对方践行着自己日记本上各种疯狂理念的行为…  
这让Jerome临近窒息的前一秒竟然硬生生用鼻腔泄出笑音，随后被人丢弃似的甩到地板上。他眨动眼皮快速缓和着快要挤出框架的眼球，下一秒便粗嘎着喘息爆发出连串振人耳膜的高昂笑声，无理的、病态的、属于疯子的。

“哈哈哈哈哈我就说过！！你绝对比我还疯，哥哥，我清楚你到底是个什么货色！”

Jerome嘶嚎着像个调节可控的弹簧玩具突然坐起，古怪又兴奋地对Jeremiah行了个礼，他翻着眼皮盯不够似的看着对方，用订书机强行装订过的脸皮有点松垮浮肿。但这丝毫不影响，不影响Jeremiah毫无怜悯地一拳掀过弟弟的颌骨。牙齿颠破了舌头，迅速汇集的血液顺着嘴唇淌下去，紧接着黑压压的枪管塞进Jerome合不拢的嘴里。他用双手掰住Jeremiah握枪的腕骨，没有任何抗拒地，鲜红舌尖探出有限距离舔着枪口余温，就像在舔男人的鸡巴那样，他表现出无所谓，又用直截了当的目光表达对Jeremiah的渴望，甚至忽视了那层聊胜于无的兄弟血缘。

那又如何呢？他连死亡的规则都打破了，能从腐烂的地狱再次爬回人间，只怪罪哥谭容纳不下两个瓦勒斯卡。Jeremiah的改变如他预期甚至更加惊喜，恶魔已经被释放，他愿意第一个品尝这恶果。

谁他妈又在意这里有个疯子想吸他哥的屌，想挨他哥的操呢？

“Jerome，你就该死透一点，给我省掉更多的麻烦。”

“你想摧毁我吗？就现在，Miah，你不愿意用个痛快的死法跟我再见，那就say 嗨～ 你没看见我的屌已经竖起来跟你打招呼了吗？”

Jerome猛然歪过头，低哑的声音带着不耐烦的催促，那对绿眼珠纯粹得发黑。  
Prrr——甚至开始用漏风的嘴唇对着Jeremiah吐气。

Jeremiah从未表决自己是否变态，但是每次想到弟弟那张伤痕累累的脸和不入流的言行举止，他的鸡巴都会胀痛，如果身边没有其他男女，靠自己撸出来真是种可怜的举措。现在正主就在眼前，从他殴打弟弟的那一秒起，裤间的帐篷就支撑起来了。

Fuck him！！！！！！！

当拽住对方那头柔软的红色短发时，Jeremiah才能意识到，这个神经质的弟弟仍然年轻，甚至过于年轻，偶尔涌现少时调皮的影子。对，他是那个粗陋的、可鄙的、心思狠戾的坏男孩。

果真如此？

居高临下的吻看起来像种施舍，Jerome开启齿关，让哥哥舔净嘴唇上的残血之后将舌头探入口腔，和他早就准备好的软舌勾缠在一块，舔遍上膛每寸软肉。于是从一个吻开始燃烧，开始战栗，Jeremiah喜爱这种口感，比他想象的要好，稍微扭动舌头还能舔到弟弟被人割裂的嘴角伤口，他迷恋这种残破的感觉。

直到将人放倒在冰冷的地面上，一层一层剥开对方身上被血洇坏的长西装和衬衫，映入Jeremiah眼底的是弟弟鲜活温热的皮肤和上面乱七八糟纠缠的疤痕。有烫伤、淤痕，切伤，子弹孔，甚至脖颈还有可怜的勒印和针线缝合伤。Jerome就像被下等家庭糟蹋坏了的破玩具，支离破碎后勉强缝补再用。但这样的身体让某些人硬炸了，Jeremiah苍白的手指捏住他的下颌线，轻声的，终于想起对方苦难似的询问。

“我离开之后，他们变本加厉的对你，也操你吗？”

原本心情甚好用手指点触地板假装弹钢琴的Jerome停顿在这个问题上，他听不懂似的皱起两道浅色眉毛，深陷的眼窝里目光发狠，却突然将笑容咧到一个扭曲的弧度。

“yeah，殴打，虐待，逼迫，从你逃离那个地方，从你编故事让所有人跟我反目成仇，我每天经历的就是这些，噢你瞧瞧，岂止是一天不顺的日子，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这让你更加兴奋？我知道，你就是个变态基佬，Miah～”

冰凉的嘴唇开始折磨Jerome的胸乳，那两点绯红上的肉粒发烫发硬，被Jeremiah反复吸裹，还得发出婴儿哺乳似的滋啧，这他妈可不是那种纯洁神圣的事，俯在地上吸弟弟奶子只能是色情。这行为让Jerome有点难受了，他暂时收敛那点疯笑，不耐地扭动着腰肢，甚至立起两条光裸的腿夹住Jeremiah。

What the fuck！

只是这点份量就勾得人微微喘息，Jeremiah原本以为勇猛到订脸皮都不眨眼睛的弟弟在感觉中枢出了毛病，谁知道这么敏感，也许他只是习惯了疼痛。可他一点儿，一点儿也不想让该死的Jerome好过，作为一个胜利者，他可以随意干他想干的事。

从体面整洁的衬衫上取下金叶领针，锐利的针尖反射出金属流光，Jeremiah就像个行凶的暴徒，他捏着弟弟的乳粒，下一秒戳穿了乳晕上充血的基部，先冒出的是血珠，随后蜿蜒成血迹顺着侧肋骨淌下。

Jerome因剧烈的疼痛叫出声，他本能地打挺却被人狠狠摁住，脖子梗出弧度，脆弱的喉管就暴露在Jeremiah眼前，让人忍不住逮捕猎物似的去啃。这感觉有点上头，但他只喊了那一声，随后竟歇斯底里地大笑起来，仿佛这暴行足够滑稽，简直让他高潮似的。

“再来一下，再来一下！我想要更多！Fucker”

Jeremiah在他高亢的叫声里如愿扎穿另一侧乳头，甚至就让领针妥帖的待在上面，而下一秒Jerome环上他的脖颈，给他哥哥递上激烈又兴奋的亲吻。  
无须更多的抚摸，Jeremiah将手探到对方臀缝间的隐秘，敏感的神经控制穴口翕合，它在吮吸那根强行进入的手指。这可跟医生指检不一样，Jeremiah环绕着温软的肠壁瞎按，终于惹得Jerome颤抖，有点疼痛，有点爽快。

蓦然Jeremiah对这个姿势不满意似的抽出手指，将他翻了个身趴在地上，沾着腥味肠液塞进Jerome嘴里叫其舔弄干净。随后Jeremiah解开腰间皮带，从弟弟的齿间绕过后脑扎进，牵狗绳一样把人勒得后仰。苦涩又令人窒息的皮革味蔓延在Jerome嘴里，但是让他陶醉，他已经在心里大叫着有多爱现在的兄弟了，就像对他的恨那么多！

龟头顶在后穴时，Jeremiah依旧那么衣冠楚楚，他只拉开西裤拉链释放了那根天赋异禀的东西。他应该像个耐心的哥哥，或者体贴的老情人，引导弟弟如何敞开过于紧致的身体容纳男人粗长的阴茎，但是显然，Jeremiah就是喜欢硬来，就算窄热的肠道和扩约肌将他挤压的疼痛，他也要欣赏Jerome噎住似的喘息和受不了这种变态疼痛而握拳捶地面的疯狂。

“这是你应得的，Jerome，你这个坏胚，肖想着哥哥鸡巴的小疯子，现在我操你了，笑啊，继续笑啊。”

“Yeah…Hum…操我，你可真长，等你死了我得把你的屌放进哥谭博物馆，Aww……就这么干我，到我喊停为止！”

臀瓣被人疯狂的撞击着，那里指定出血了，混和着Jeremiah阴茎分泌的前液，黏黏糊糊地往外淌。Jerome头一回有点神智不清，不是他脑子里那种原本无秩的混乱，而是被人操得眼神有些涣散。他见鬼的包容性极强，在初始激烈的疼痛过后，麻痹半个身体的快感开始蚕食神经，这让他含着皮带也忍不住叫，忍不住呻吟，忍不住说荤话，就像过去听莱拉怎么在拖车里上小丑似的。而他哥哥的阴茎就和本人一样无情，过于粗涨，每次插入抽出都能碾到要命的敏感点，Jerome粉嫩的阴茎随着挨操在腿间晃动，甚至有些抽搐。

“我不想说我快要射了，但是哥哥……噢天呐，回归话题，如果你打算给我个死法，操死我才是上上选，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

就在他疯言疯语的笑声里，Jeremiah跨在人身后缓缓展开一个笑容，过于鲜红的嘴唇在苍白肤色上有些扎眼，但是难言的诡异和充满魅力。他越过腰腹一把攫住弟弟的阴茎，五指灌力越攥越紧，攥到指关节泛白，下一秒能给人捏爆似的，但是在这种剧痛的折磨下Jerome竟然射了，狠狠地射了哥哥满手，他似乎满足地闷哼着，歪头在哥哥黏腻的掌心里暧昧磨蹭，像个正常的孩子享受爱抚撒娇。

然而肉穴里的酷刑还没结束，Jeremiah扬起另一只干燥的手，将Jerome软弹挺翘的臀瓣扇得颤动，抽插速度比刚才更甚，他过大的指劲用来钳住弟弟的腰，不讲道理的撞击让Jerome彻底失了理智的疯叫，终于在几次磨人的深顶后射进对方体内，灌了弟弟满肚子精液。  
似乎还不够，他扯拽着手里的皮带将Jerome彻底拽过来，将裹着肠液的阴茎顶进弟弟裂缝的嘴里，让他用口水给自己彻彻底底的清理。看着男孩满脸情欲埋在自己腿间上下的红发，Jeremiah一把将那颗脑袋摁牢，过长的阴茎直接抵到人喉管，鼻子也狠狠闷在睾丸上，Jerome干呕不能濒临窒息，直至Jeremiah松开他并提到眼前在脸颊上轻吻。

你是个畸形发展的怪物，而我信念永存  
你的眼睛里没有光芒，那就责怪生活充斥伤痛  
你是我弟弟，我承认与你一脉相承的病态  
但在这个光芒褪去的时代，痛苦，无爱可言

但我宁愿感受疼痛，也不愿一无所有。


End file.
